


Guardian Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, mooseley - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Castiel, Angels, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Blood Kink, Bobby is still alive becuase he's badass, Castiel Loves Dean, Chuck as God, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Loves Pie, Death, Demon Dean, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Ellen and Jo are still alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden, Gabriel Loves Candy, God - Freeform, Guardian Angel Castiel, Guardian Angels, Heat Sex, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Moose Sam, Naomi Being a Dick, Nerd Dean, Omega Castiel, Pain Kink, Pie, Punk Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Trickster Gabriel, Wild Sex, Wing Kink, browley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Naomi looses control of Cas but instead of him disapearing he goes back with Sam and Dean to the bunkers. After having a few drinks from Balthazar the boys contemplate their loses before deciding that it was ok to give in. At the same time Sam is sick from the trials and Dean won't let him do the last one until he is at least a little better. That is where the slender man, a/b/o dynamics, and Crowley/Sam are happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas on where this story could go please tell me or I'll end up orphaning this work.

Castiel's P.O.V

The Winchesters decided to work on a case and take a break from the trials becuase of Sam's illness getting to him. I saw one I found quite intresting. "Slender Man is back." I say it mostly to myself than the boys but they both heard me as their heads shot up. "Did you just say, Slender Man? Isn't he a myth, like a real myth?" I look at him. "You should know myths are real." He nods. "Fair enough, but I thought it was just a made up thing! Like the one that one guy made up so that his partner would stay with him for that stupid show." I shake my head. "He is very real. Not an angle and not a demon, but somewhere in-between." He nods with a thoughtfull look on his face. "Well alright then."

I was about to say something else when my suroundings changed.

I watched as I ended up with Chuck. "Yes father?" He looks at me and sighs. "I know its an 'out of respect' thing, but please Cas, call me Chuck." I nod. "What is it that I am here for Chuck?" He looks at me. "You are working with Metatron?" My eyes grow wide. I open my mouth to ask him how he knew when I remember hes god, he knows everything. 

"These trials that you are doing, are to make all the angles fall out of heaven. Not to make them all be locked up there." I froze. "You will have to have something to pre-occupy yourself with till I can 'fix' Metatron so that he will forget all about his plan to make the angles fall." I nod again. "You will be a guardian angle. To the one person who needs guiadence more than anything for he thinks you have betrayed him." I know he is talking about Dean. "Yes I am talking about Dean. I have delt with Naomi for what she has done to you, to everything. But it is  _my_ job to deal with her. So you will have to re-gain Dean's trust."

 I do need his trust, it broke me to loose it, I can't loose it forever! "And that crush you have on Dean, I will allow. I never really agreed with Levitcious 18:22, but it was to late one I had realised what Lucifer had done to the bible. No reason to earase the whole mind of the world who had read or heard the bible being read." I look out the window. "Go Castiel, find the boys and keep an eye on them. I have earased the trials from their minds and cured Sam, everything should be normal again." With that I was in the bunker.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I looked at Dean. "Chuck prayed to me, said it was important." His jaw dropped. "He's alive?" I nod. "He is very much alive." He just nods his head befor he looks back at me with wide eyes. "Cas, your wings, their showing." I nod my head understandingly. "Chuck has assigned me to a guardian angle post." He looks confused. "Then why the hell are you here?" I look up at him.

"Because I am your guardian angle, Dean."

Dean's P.O.V

I look at Cas in disbelief. Guardian Angle? Why? He had just tried to kill me! "I know Dean, and you have every reason to not trust me. I would understand. But, for some reason, Chuck wants me to be your guardian." I nod my head. "Just don't betray me again Cas, it's gonna take some time before I fully trust you again." He sighs and nods, slight sadness in those saphire eyes.

"I understand Dean." I wanted nothing more than to squeze the life out of him with his damn crystal blue puppy dog eyes. "How about we go get some beer?" His eye look up at mine through his lashes but other than that he doesn't move for a while. "Ok Dean." I smile and throw my arm over his shoulder. 

I wonder what he acts like when he's drunk. "Let's get goin!" I see Sam come up and glare at Cas for a second befor looking at me confused. "What?" He just shakes his head, a small smile crept up on his face. I glare at him with a face that said  _It's not a date you bitch!_ He gave one right back that said  _jerk_ and it caused me to laugh earning a weird look from Cas. "Lets just go get that beer Cas." I see him smile for a split second as we make our way to the impala.

As I walk up to the front I slide my hand along her hood. "Hello baby." I earned another adorable confused puppy look from Cas but tried to ignore the butterflys it gave me. I looked at his wings and he just sat in the car and they folded neatly behind him, like they aren't really there.  Once I got in the car I turned the key and listend to my baby purr, a stupid grin on my face from it. I backed out of that damned bunker and went to the closest bar.

When we got there it wasn't very packed, barely anybody in here. Then again it is 3 in the morning. We both sat in the bar Cas's wings behind him. "What can I get you fellas?" The bartender asked cleaning off a glass. That was when an amazing idea came to my head. I turned to Cas. "Wanna have a race?" He looked at me, I realized what he was about to say. "A shot race? Winner buys?" He thinks about it for a second. "Sure." He agree's shrugging. I looked at the bar tender and motiened for him to come closer. "I plan to get my friend drunk becuase he went through somethign and needs it, give me the strongest shot you got." He nods understandingly and gives Cas a sympethetic look before lining up 20 shot glases, 10 for both of us, and filled them with something. 

"Hands behind your back Cas." He does as I say and I look at the bartender. "3.....2.....1....GO!" We both start downing shots. Damn this is strong. I was on my 5th one by the time Cas was on his last one. He turned the glass upside down in victory. I glared at him after I finished. "I declare a rematch. You cheated with your angle mojo!" He covered up my mouth with his hand and giggled then hiccuped. "Shhhhhhhhhh Dean, the other you will hear you." He whisper/shouted.

Yup, he's drunk.

I payed for the shots. "Thank you man, he needs to loosen up. What did you give him anyway?" I looked back to see him taking off his hood, revealing Balthazare. I rolled my eyes. "A very special angle alcohol, he does need to loosen up though. Get that stick out of his ass." I didn't want to ask, but I didn't want to leave it alone either. "Why are his wings black?" He looks at me surprised. "You can see his wings?" His accent is thick. "Yes, I can see them." He nods 'hmmmm'ing  me. "So he is your guardian angle?" I nod. "Good luck Dean." I chuckle lowley and collect Cas. "Thanks Balthazar." He nods and smiles sympetheticly at his brother.

Once we got to my baby the alcohol hit me hard. "Lets get in the back." I mumble and get into the back, Cas following my lead shortley after. 

For a few hours we told random story's about out family's and such befor we ended up laughing with me on top of him. Once the laughter quieted down we looked into eachothers eyes and befor I knew it I was leaning down to kiss him. I stopped myself halfway realizing what I was about to do when I felt a hand on the back of my neck pull me down and felt soft lips touch mine. I was shocked at first but after just a second I kissed back. It was ment to be slow but quickely deepened as our tounges got envolved and his damn trench coat finally make it's way off of him into the front seat.

My phone rang, rudely inturupting us. I groaned as he pulled away and got off of me so I could answer my phone. It was Sam. "Sammy, whats up?" I hear him sigh in releif. "Where the hell are you Dean?" I roll my eyes. "Helping Cas relax, why?" I heard typing on the keyboard. 

"I found slender man."


	2. Secrets

Sam's P.O.V

I looked at Slender Man in fear and shock. "Where is the angle?" I shook my head. "I don't know man! How many times do I have to tell you that? I DON'T KNOW!" I heard the door open and people run closer to me. "SAMMY?!" My brother stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Slender. "CASTIEL!" "SLENDY!" They ran up to each other and hugged only for slender man to pull away. "Whats wrong, something seams wrong Castiel." My brother looks scared. Why wou- oh yeah, Slender man is hear hugging Cas.

"Dean, Sam, this is my cousin Slender." Slender chuckles. "So this is your boyfriend and his moose baby brother?" He asked surprised. Cas blushed and so did Dean. "There something you guys aren't telling me?" They both shake their heads. "No." They say in uniun. "You guys know I don't care if you two hook up right? I'm actually kinda rooting for it. If it happens Bobby's soul owes me $20." They both glare at me causing me to flinch but Slender to laugh. 

"Why is it that I need to be here for? I was in the middle of something y'know." We all nod. "We are dealing with metatron. We were gonn-" He cut us off. "Hunt me so that you don't have to do the trials anymore for you fear for your 'little' brothers life?" I see Dean and Cas nod in union. "Well alright, you do understand that you can't kill me right? I need to be sure so you don't do something stupid." We all nod. "Just need a distraction from the trials Slendy." Cas speaks up. "Alright Castiel. You and your boyfriend can hunt me down. But this one..." He points at me. "Needs to be carful. Now I'm not gonna go all easy on you, hell I'm gonna act like you can actually kill me. But I won't kill you, beat you up a little? Yeah, kill you? No."

We all seem to let go of a breath we didn't know we were holding. "Now boys, I'm gonna go raise a little hell. See you soon." He disapearss into the shadows and I look at my brother. "What?" He holds his hands up in surrender. "You know what, don't lie to me Dean. You may be good at it to other people, but not to me. You lying to me is like Cas lying to you, we can both see right through it." He sighed. "It's not improtant. Just don't worry about it." Cas had a hurt look in his eye before he left the room, Dean following shortly after.

Dean's P.O.V

I saw Cas leave and knew he was hurt by what I had said, damnit I fucked this up to! Once we were out of Sam's sight I grabbed Cas by his trench coat and slammed him into the wall knowing it won't hurt him. "Dean what are yo-" I crashed my lips to his before he could finish his sentance. He froze and was tense at first but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I knew that, if we were travelling soon, some girl would hit on Cas like they always do. So I did the one thing I could do so that they know I called dibs. I finally decided to part from his lips to trail kisses down his neck till I found his sweet spot. He moaned lowley causing me to shiver but not to let go of his neck. His hands tugged at my hair lightly as I gripped his hips tighter. 

When I felt satisfied with the new hickey I gave him I pulled away and kissed him again. We somehow ended up on my bed but I could care less, I had Cas in my lap straddeling me and kissing me hard. I know I probably shouldn't do this becuase of Levitious 18:22 but I really don't care. I want Cas and apperently he wants me too. I got his trench coat and jacket off as he took off my jacket and pretty much ripped off my shirt as he traild his fingers down my abbs.

I don't know when or how he took control, but I wasn't complaining about it. I quickly got off his dress shirt but before I could take off his tie he had my hands above my head as he devoured my neck. "Cas...." I trailed off and moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded against him, craving the delicious friction more than anything. He moaned in my ear before nipping at my neck and grinding hard against me. "Oh god Cas..." He bit roughly into my neck but it just made me moan louder. "Don't blaspheme Dean." He mumbled into my neck and ground rougher into me. 

I'm sure I have a huge hickey on my neck, but thats good. It means I'm Cas's as much as he is mine. 

I got his belt off and threw it across the room as he did the same to me before he growled and just snapped, making all but our boxers come off and end up on the floor. It was a small barreir, but it was still to long for my liking. 

I groaned as he grinded against me and kissed down my chest. His tounge tried to go down the middle of my abs but I was wiggling to much causing him to growl lowley and pin my hips roughly to the bed, probably leaving a bruise, but I don't care. I like Cas's roughness.

Somehow my boxers came off without me knowing as Cas licked up my shaft lightly, teasingly, causing me to moan lowley. "Cas, please." I felt him smirk against my skin. "Please what Dean?" I growled. "Just suck me already Cas plea-" I moaned as Cas's hot mouth took me in completely. "Oh fuck Cas...." I trailed off as his tounge ran itself up my shaft lightly as he sucked harder. I quickley tangled my fingers in his hair and guided him down as he deep throated me. How did h- oh yeah he has no gag reflex. Duh.

I pulled on his hair hard enough to pull it out as his tounge put me in the best orgasim ever. I screamed Cas's name for the life of me as he took me all in and swallowed it all. I grew extremely tired and tried to return the favor to him, only to slump down into his arms.

"Go to sleep Dean. I will be here when you wake up." I let sleep overcome me as I dreamed about my angle.


	3. Oh Shit!

Dean's P.O.V

Sam and I were pretty much trying to kill a demon that had got Cas with an angle blade and now had it at his throat. "Hmmmmm. Which one of you should I blackmail?" I glared at him as he looked at me with a misciouvis grin. "Come here, the one with the pretty face." He smirked evily. I slowley went up to him and he pinned me to the ground as I put a demon blade to his stomach. "Help Cas first, I'm not as stupid as I look." He looks at me like he's offended. "You don't trust me?" I gave him a 'realy' look. "I've worked with Crowley, of course I don't trust you." 

He scratched up my shoulder where my anti-possesion tattoo was and I realized what he wanted. To posses me. I walk over to Cas as the demon healed him. Cas shot up and looked around him befor lunging at the demon who had black smoke erupt from him. I opened my mouth pretending it was in shock as the smoke came inside of me taking over.

Cas's P.O.V

I watched as the demon possesed Dean. He cracked his neck from side to side and looked at me with Deans green eyes. "Kill me now Cas." I glared at him knowing I couldn't even if I wanted too. He laughs evily and leans down to me, smashing his lips to mine. I know it's not Dean but I can't help but kiss back as he gets in my lap. "Sam go." I say in-between kisses. "Ca-" I cut him off. "NOW SAM!" 

He quickly left as the demon ripped Deans shirt off befor ripping mine open. I noticed the anti-possesion tattoo he had was all messed up and broken. I quickley got him on the ground and pinned him there with all my strength as I kissed him hard as I could. He moaned and bucked into me as I kissed down his neck. I playfully bit his neck as I chanted an exorsism only for him to kiss me again, Deans lips making me forget the verse. He roughly pulled on my hair as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth and he got on top of me again. 

He pulls away and sits on my stomach but has my tie in his hands holding me up as he attempts to choke me. "He's screaming at me to let him out so that he can have you y'know. He really wants you Castiel. He wants you inside him, he wants you to fuck his brains out. I can feel him fighting me, damn he sure as hell is a fighter I'll give him that one." He has no idea how much restraint I use to keep from doing just that.

I was about to respond when I heard Sam. "Cas I don't have the keys to the Impala and if I high jack it Dean will kill me." I take the keyes out of Deans jacket and throw them in the direction of Sam's voice. When I looked up at him he was leaving mumbiling an 'I'll be back for you guys' as he left. "Now, where were we?" I looked up at him as he traced my jaw with my angle blade. I watched as the blade went down my chest and abs. 

I grabed his neck and pulled him down to me as I crashed his lips to mine. He tears at my jeans and scrapes up my skin in the process. I rip the angle blade from him and roll over pinning him to the ground. I sat up still pinning him to the ground as I looked Dean's body up and down. I looked up to see black eyes and smirked befor leaning down and kissing him, right befor I stabbed him in the side with the extra demon blade I had. 

Dean's body started glowing a bright orange as the demon left him. After I knew the demon was gone I looked at the damage I had caused in my roughness with Dean. I pulled out the blade and used my grace to heal him.

"Cas?" Deans voice sounded broken. "It's ok Dean." I whisper this a few times as I pull him into my lap and just hold him there befor flying off to the bunker and landing on the couch with him still on my lap.

We sit in a comftorable silence before dean speaks up. "What the demon said, Cas I-" I cut him off by kissing his soft lips lightly. "Don't worry about it Dean." I say as I lean in and kiss him again. He moves so that he is stradelling my legs as he keeps the kiss soft and gentle, no matter how much we both wanted it to deepen. We kissed until Dean remembered that he needed oxygen to live. I kissed down his neck and sucked on his skin lightly as he moaned my name and moved his head so I had better access to his neck.

I left an even bigger hickey than last time, so no damn waitress or bartender can pretend it's not there. Even thou he acts unintrested they still try to convince him to take them home. I nipped at the skin on his neck and just as I was about to claim him as mine completely somebody cleared their throat. We both snap our necks to Sam. We started scrambeling for an explenation when he put his hand up. "I heard Dean scream your name befor, I already knew that this-" He motioned to us with his hand. "-was already going on." Our jaws dropped. "And your just, totally cool with that?" Dean asked befor I could. "Well yeah, now Bobby's soul definatley owes me $20." I give Dean a confussed look as he glares at Sam.

"Should I run." I nod my head as Dean gets off my lap and chases his brother. "Come back here moose! How long have you had that bet?!" I laughed as he chased his brother around befor I flew through the bunkers looking for Sam. When I found him I wistled at Dean. "Found him!" Sam glared at me. "That's cheating. No angle mojo allowed when my brother is going to kill me Cas." I tilt my head sideways and saw Dean smile. 

"Whatever I'm leaving." He turns and leaves. "Oh and Slender Man left us something back home, gotta head out there tomorrow." We both nod.

After a few seconds of just standing there Dean gabs my hand and drags me to his room. He strips out of his shirt and I only take off my coat, jacket, and tie. I go to unbutton the top of my shirt to realize Dean had done that to me earlier. He laid down and I did the same thing as he curled up into my side. "Goodnight Cas." I smile. "Goodnigh Dean." He bury's his head into my neck and I pull him closer before he passes out. I kiss the top of his head right befor laying back down and pretending to sleep.


	4. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just fluff where Dean has a nightmare about something and Cas helps him calm down.

Castiel’s P.O.V

I feel Dean stir next to me as he seems to have a nightmare. “N…Cas….rn em a mnstr.” I shake him slightly and say his name but it doesn’t work so I shake him even harder and he just tries to push me away. I growl and straddle him as he thrashes up I moan lowly in his ear and he shoots up. I grab his face and make him look at me. 

“You’re ok Dean.” He shakes his head. “I’m poison Cas. I’ll screw this up somehow and I won’t be able to fix it, just like everything else I care about. This will crash and burn because of me.” I sigh and lay down with him in my arms, lightly sobbing. “You’re not poison Dean; you’re not as broken as you think.” He shakes his head. “I fuck everything up Cas.” I keep my arms tightly and draw enochian and other symbols on his back.

“Did you just draw a devil’s trap on my back?” He asked chuckling lightly. “I think I did, but it’s a lot older than the one that you use.” He looks up at me. “What kind of devils trap is there that I don’t know? I’ve read some pretty old demon books.” I smile slightly. “I’m a lot older than the devils trap you use, I created the first one.” He nods. “Damn you’re old.” We just laugh from it. “Yeah, I am.”

I could tell he was still stiff and couldn’t relax so I got up and pulled him with me. “Where we going Cas?” I wrap an arm around his waist and grab the keys to his baby, which he just grabs from me as he wraps an arm around my shoulder. 

“Somewhere peaceful, I don’t want to fly us there though.” He nodded as we headed to the garage. 

We were walking down the hall when Sam showed up. “So, what cha doing this late?” Dean rolls his eyes and tries to walk past him as he stepped infront of us. “Couldn’t sleep.” Sam looked at me. “You don’t sleep.” I rolled my eyes earning a smile from Dean. “He can’t sleep.” Sam nods again and looks at his brother. “Alright, but be back by morning so we can go look for the Slender Man.” We nod and he walks away and we go to the garage to Deans baby.

After we got on the road I helped Dean find an field, far from light so you can see the stars, he got a blanket from the back of the car as ‘Hey Jude’ played through the speakers. He set the blanket on the hood of the car and got on it as I did the same. 

I took off my trench coat, over coat, and tie and through them into the passenger seat of the impala. I layed back down next to Dean and he pointed at a constalation. “What is the real meaning of the big dipper?” I smile and wrap my arm around him and pulled him closer as I told him about constalation after constalation until he fell into a peacefullish sleep.   
I zap us into the back seat of the impala causing dean to stir but not wake up as I grab my trench coat from the front seat and cover us with it. 

When I look back at Dean he’s away again. “Go back to sleep Dean.” He shakes his head. “If I do I feel like you’ll disappear and this will all be some dream and I’ll still be mad at you or something and   
I don’t want that. Not again.” I sighed and pulled him closer. “I’ll be here when you wake up Dean. I promise.” He smiled before leaning up and kissing me softly, like if he deepened it, I’d break. It lasted for no more than a few seconds but that’s all the time I needed to know what it meant. 

I wrapped him in my arms and let my wings come out and surround us like a security blanket. Once I feel his breathing soften and even out I close my eyes and let myself sleep.


	5. Secret Dark Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some mooseley, I know alot of people don't ship Crowley and Sam but I do so sue me.

Sam’s P.O.V

I sneak back into the basement where Crowley is just to check on him. He smiles when he sees me.

“How is my favorite Moose?” I smile. “Tired of hearing my brother and Cas screwing each other or whatever it is they do in there. I _don’t_ wanna know.” He chuckles as I undo the chains and he stands up and stretches before pulling me down and kissing me. I smile and wrap my arms around him tightly, pulling him as close to me as I can without him sinking into my body. I growl and bite his lower lip and he smirks but doesn’t let me in.

I groan in frustration from his teasing and pick him up before putting him on the table and standing in between his legs. I go past his lips to his neck getting a husky groan from him. “What about Squirrel and Giraffe?” He tugged at my hair.

“They’re gone because Dean had a nightmare about hell.” I don’t really know what the nightmare was about but that was my educated guess.

He only hmmed before grinding against me. 

I grinded back harder as we rutted against each other chasing climax as we don’t get to do this a lot because of my over-protective brother.

His hand found its way into my shirt as mine pulled on his tie. I tasted Crowley’s blood and almost pulled away, but the hand on the back of my head told me otherwise. Our breathing got heavy as we got closer and closer.

His breathy moans in my ear, nails raking my skin causing blood to follow.

"Oh god Sam..."

“Cum for me Crowley, scream for me baby.”

I bit into his neck and that was all it took for him to fall apart, my name coming beautifully from him in a breathless scream. It truly is an amazing sight to see the king fall apart. The sight alone is enough for me to cum, devils name falling from me.

We slowley come down from our high and Crowley snaps, cleaning us up so my brother doesn't notice.

We both lay down on a few blankets I keep hidden down here in the cabannets.

Castiel’s P.O.V

I drove baby back to the bunker and flew Dean to his room and was about to lay with him when I heard a strange sound coming from the dungeon. I flew right out the door but stopped myself from going in there when I hear Sam scream Crowley’s name. It didn’t sound threatening or like he was in danger but sounded like it was lustful. Shit Sam and Crowley are a thing…

I go back to Dean's room and lay down with him. "Is Crowley still down there?" I nod after burying my head into the back of his neck. "He is still down there." He nods and turns around so that he's facing me. "Something your not teling me?" I stare at him for a minute. "Don't freak out and don't move or I'll make you go to sleep." He gives me a weird look. "Cas whats going on."

"I think Sam and Crowley are together." He stares at me wide eyed and I can tell he's about to bold so I put to fingers to his forehead and make him pass out. I pull him tighter in my arms and put his head under my chin. 

He's gonna kill Crowley.


	6. Dynamic Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostley destiel smut and an explanation at the end of what is happening as a punishment for the whole medetron bullshit and angels being stupid...

Dean’s P.O.V

I woke up handcuffed to the bed post and confused.

“Hello Dean.”

I look up at Cas and squint at him. “What the hell!?” He sat criss crossed next to me on the bed. “You were going to kill Crowley.” I nod. “Of course I will. That son of a bitch is screwing my brother!” He sighed. “Don’t tell me you’re ok with this.” His head snaps up to mine, furry in his eyes. “Of course I’m not ok with it! But I talked to your brother earlier. He said he loves Crowley.” I froze and stared at him wide eyed before I figured out what he had said about my brother and his conversation.

“SAMMY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!”

 Suddenly there is a hand on my mouth and an angel straddling me.  I glared at him but he didn’t budge. I started trying to get up but that didn’t work either, all it did was piss Cas off more and gave me a hard-on. “I told them to leave before you woke up.” I tried to get up again only for the handcuffs to catch on my skin. Damnit now’s not the time to get a bondage kink! I looked at Cas and noticed her pupils were slightly blown with lust.

I smirked and bucked up hard into him and he groaned.

“Dean.” He pretty much growled my name. “What Cas?” I ask this as innocently as I can. He growles at me eyes narrowed to slits. “Stop that.” His voice was huskyer than normal. “What? This…” I bucked up harder in his hard-on and that caused him to growl and grind right back into me.  I went to reach up and take off his top layers when my hands caught on the handcuffs, now it was Cas’ turn to smirk. He snaps and my shirt is off of me and on the chair across the room as Cas attacks my neck, bitting and sucking on it till there were big bruises on it. “Cas…” He went lower and lower as he pretty much devoured every inch of me. I arched my back but he kept his weight on me so I couldn’t get very high. “Cas, please.”

I felt him smirk against my skin as I tried to break the handcuffs, not succeeding very well. “You like this don’t you Dean?” He gets my jeans off so I’m only in boxers. “You like not being in control, to be held down?” He nipped at my thigh but didn’t move after that, I realized he wanted me to answer him. “Fuck yeah Cas, but only by you. Only by you…” I haddn’t realized that he took my boxers off until I felt a hot wet heat on my cock. “Shit Cas…” He bobbed his head and used his tongue to torment me. It got harder and harder to hold it in, to not cum down Cas’s throat. I tried to yank my hands free to tangle them in his hair but the handcuffs stopped me. “Cas…please, I need-” It took me a minute to realize there was a naked angel kissing up my body, Cas was kissing me a second later and I growled at him.

“Stop teasing me Cas!” He chuckled and then something hit me, it smelt like sugar. “Cas, why do you smell like pie?” There was a wet heat around my cock again but this time I was buried deep in Cas’s ass, slamming into his prostate. “I’m an omega Dean, it’s the heat.” It took me only a few moments to realize what was happening. “Why havn’t I noticed this before, I’m pretty sure I would have noticed something like this Cas.” I tried to reach down and grab his waist but was still restrained by the cuffs. “Cas, take these cuffs off of me. “ He reached up and grabbed them breaking them and right as they were loose, my hands found their way to their proper place on Cas’s sharp as fuck hipbones helping him fuck my brains out. “Yeah Cas just like that? You like that don’t you angel, like riding my alpha cock hard and fast?” I stopped him from moving and he squirmed on top of me trying to get me to move again. “Dean _please_! Yes, yes Dean love riding you, need you Dean. Please!” 

I growled and slammed home again making him scream my name as he came beautifully all over me. “Cas what the hell is going on? Why are you and ‘omega’ and I’m calling myself an ‘alpha’?” He sighs. “Azule did this a long time ago, she’s pissed because of all the shit the angels have pulled since we have walked the earth. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics were created to punish the biggest idiots. It was used when humans were first created to breed.” I probably looked confused as fuck as he continued. “Omegas, male or female, go into heat and can get pregnant if not careful. But since I use to be an alpha angel last time it won’t affect me like that for a while, which is also why I only have one heat instead of it lasting for 3 days.”

I thought about it all taking a minute until Cas tried to pull off of me and couldn’t causing us both to moan. “What was that?” Cas lays on my chest. “Were knotted Dean, we can’t disconnect till it recedes.” I groaned and he collapsed on top of me. “We might as well go to sleep, we’ll be disconnected by the time we wake up.” I nod and wrap my arms tight around Cas as he lays on my chest. “Wait can any alpha have you or just me?” I feel him sigh in anger. “In heat it doesn’t matter as long as somebody knots me and keeps me sated. Sadley my body doesn’t care as long as its an alpha, it will take my heat away a-“ I kiss him hard making him shut up. “Mine.” “Always Dean. But other alphas can smell my heat and try to get to me, they will be addicted to it and try to-“ I cut him off again by moving again, getting another moan out of him.

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas on where this story could go please tell me or I'll end up orphaning this work.


End file.
